


Three’s Company

by TheFirstOfHisName



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is actually Rhaegar’s son because, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Breeding, Crack, Daenerys is in the middle of the Targaryen Sandwhich, Dany is Aegon the Conqueror, Dany the Cruel, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Double Penetration, F/M, I write for me, Kind of book canon, Mad Queen Dany, Multi, My Hands Were Shaking Writing This, Polyandry, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, She is also quite cruel, Three Heads of the Dragon Reversed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstOfHisName/pseuds/TheFirstOfHisName
Summary: They’re saying the Dragon Queen is Aegon the Conqueror come again.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 50
Kudos: 89





	1. Three is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three Heads of the Dragon Come Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081210) by [Naerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerya/pseuds/Naerya). 

The dragon has three heads. It is known. None had thought to combine all the kingdoms into one until Aegon set his eyes on Westeros. In truth, many may have thought it or dreamed it but it was only Aegon who could bring it to fruition.

_Aegon and his sisters_. Only they had the power to as they were the only ones in the world with dragons. With dragons Targaryens answered to neither Gods nor men. They took what they saw fit, if any dared to disagree they were met with fire and blood. House Gardner and House Lannister learned quickly, and House Hoare in time, soon everyone came to understand the new reality was to never question a Targaryen.

Maegor the Cruel was questioned, perhaps if the Faith Militant knew their place he wouldn’t have to resort to such acts others would deem cruel. Aenys was too weak and soft spoken, the Targaryen dynasty was in peril as quickly as it had begun under his rule. Targaryens keep the bloodlines pure, all must come to accept this. The blood of the dragon was fundamental to Targaryen rule, our children must be dragon riders and their children’s children after them. Once the dragons were gone from the world their rule became unstable, having to resort to marrying other great houses and sullying the blood. The absurdity of asking lessers for their hand in marriage to keep their loyalty. The whole realm should know what it means to betray Targaryens but without dragons the name did not incite the same fear. Bastard pretenders sought to take the throne many times until a Baratheon bastard succeeded.

A dynasty in ruins, a war that saw her father and brother die and though the fighting was over her mother did not survive the war either. Leaving what she thought for most of her life was the last two Targaryens in the world and when her sun and stars gave Viserys his crown she thought she was the last. Little did she know Rhaegar was survived by two sons, one who even had the honor of knowing the oldest living Targaryen for a time. Now all three had found each other despite the odds just in time to see her family’s rightful place restored on the Iron Throne.

Aegon the Conqueror with tits they called her, for a time she would have settled for being the Realm’s Delight like Rhaenyra or Good Queen Daenerys like Alysanne but the world had hardened her heart. She had to for what must be done, for order to be restored in the world. Calamity is what she wrought in the East, to make sure nobody would be born into slavery. A perilous battle many called it but she would fight it all the same, Jon Snow spoke of another battle to come all which wouldn’t allow her to be a meek girl. The world we live in where meek girls are raped and beaten, and she would make sure to never suffer at the hands of another ever again. Westeros would know what fear and power was once again, even if it was a skinny little girl imposing her will. House Lannister would know above all what it meant to suffer her wrath.

When she landed in Westeros it was much to her chagrin to hear Rhaegar’s son Aegon had proclaimed the Iron Throne his, taken Storm’s End and aligned with Dorne and for another claiming to be Rhaegar’s son to meet her at Dragonstone. She did not know the truth, how could she, the only other Targaryen she knew was her brother but Quaithe had told her the dragons will know so she would let them decide what is the truth. She can admit she was curious to see, as brave men claim to be only the bravest could ride dragons, could this Aegon or this Jon Snow do what only Targaryens were known to do and if they were proven right they would do something else they were known for as well. It was in Rhaegal and Viserion best interest to have riders, if they could be claimed they could be protected and tamed, she had enough trouble trying to tame Drogon by herself, asking her to control three dragons was an impossible task. Much to her delight the men proved themselves worthy, Jon Snow quickly bonded with Rhaegal staring death in the face with a hand reaching out. Aegon seemed to take a different approach seemingly bribing Viserion with sheep. Both men were healthily competitive, trying to win her favor and impress but Jon was the first to mount his stead and take off in the air. She was quite taken with him as they had time to themselves at Dragonstone before Aegon arrived. The son of Lyanna Stark and her brother Rhaegar had no Targaryen features but here he was riding a dragon and stealing her heart. Aegon’s fair hair and purple eyes proved his Valyrian heritage but could he be a Blackfyre or just a boy from Lys.

Did it matter? If he could ride Viserion then he was a man worthy of her admiration if nothing else. Soon enough he was taking off in the air with less grace than Jon Snow she noted but he was in the air all the same with her son. She watched both men looping around above her head in the bright sky, there was no doubt then she mused. They would be her husbands.

Of course they were met with resistance from the Faith Militant to the Lannisters. Tyrion assured them that he knew his sister better than anyone and that nothing would make him happier to see her death. Unbeknownst to him his death would soon follow hers as would his brother Jaime’s. Jon Snow proved himself invaluable with his counsel, he knew Tyrion and cautioned her, Aegon told her of Tyrion’s part of him coming to Westeros before her. Who could trust a Lannister? Or a man who killed his father? Who could trust a man who sought to kill his sister? No matter the reasoning, the Imp was simply someone she could not in good conscious have on her side. So when a noose was tied for Cersei, one was tied for Tyrion as well and her father’s killer. All loose ends must be tied, anyone affiliated with the old world must die so a new world can be built. Varys was dealt with once he stopped being of use to her, a man who sent assassins to kill children could not be in her council. In truth he wasn’t a man at all, but a eunuch, it was impossible to know what Varys wanted and somebody she could not read was a mystery and a danger. So when the time came to invade King’s Landing, the spider’s knowledge of secret passageways in the Red Keep proved useful but soon after Varys became what all spiders are, disposable. She would take King’s Landing as she had taken Yunkai, with Unsullied sneaking into the city and taking it for her with minimum blood shed and if Lannister soldiers or gold cloaks chose to throw their life away it would be dragons not Unsullied that would seal their fate.

In the end Cersei was surrounded by enemies, and thought to take the life of her and her son’s if not for the interference of her men she might have succeeded. Though it did not stop her remaining son from throwing himself off the tallest tower days later when Cersei’s fate was decided in court. When word spread of her impending doom predictably her brother and lover came for her seeking to save her from the dungeons which only resulted in his capture. When the day finally arrived for their judgement she thought of only one place that would suffice. The Sept of Baelor the largest in Westeros, known for its executions and weddings and the people would have both.


	2. The Sept of Baelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a Red Wedding and a Purple Wedding, I don’t know what to quite call this one.

She was getting married once again and to two men this time. Her two previous marriages though forced did help her grow in some form or fashion. With her Khal she had gained confidence and an inner strength, a Khalasar, and ultimately her dragons. In her short time with Hizdhar zo Loraq she had learned what it meant to rule, what it truly meant to be a Queen. Although Hizdhar proved himself to be a traitor, helping men hide behind masks like cowards and of course he was a coward himself which didn’t surprise her in the least bit, she figured as much from his tepid kisses. He was not a man worthy of her love and definitely not a man capable of taming a dragon.

For a while she thought Daario was a man worthy of her, he allowed her to embrace darker and selfish desires. His bravado and good looks he could have almost any woman but it was a Queen he wanted most of all but a Queen must have a King and he was not that. It was taboo enough for her to take two husbands but at least they were of noble birth, for her to have a foreign sellsword as a consort is an inclination she never had and would not consider. She thought about leaving him behind in Meereen but he begged and begged to come along with her. He wanted to feel vindication to see her through her conquest of Westeros, to see her on the Iron Throne. How would he feel once she started bedding two other men was another matter entirely.

So she sat there in her royal chambers engrossed in her own thoughts as Missandei worked on her hair. She had been in this seat for at least an hour which was a relief compared to other attention her handmaidens had paid her earlier in the day. Irri and Jhiqui poured her a bath and roughly scrubbed her body, shaved her cunt and even supplied her with a liquid that they said would flush her bowels which was imperative for what’s to come. Just the thought of her orifice being penetrated sent shivers down her spine, yet she did not know if it was nerves or excitement.

Almost sensing her distress Missandei spoke suddenly, “Are you nervous about the ceremony, Your Grace?” She inquired.

“I’m nervous about many things.” She admitted. She wanted everything to run smoothly today

“But you’ve been married before.” Missandei noted.

“Yes my friend I have but before it was different...” She tried to explain but couldn’t exactly put to words yet. “For most of my life all I wanted was a family, a home and now that I’m here it all just feels so strange.”

“I was taken from my home, as were you, I’m sure it would feel strange if I returned to Naath after all this time too.”

“Have you ever thought about it? Returning to your homeland.” She asked.

“My place is beside you.” She affirmed.

“And Greyworm.” Daenerys added cheekily as she watched Missandei blush in the mirror. “Though I’m grateful for your loyalty, if you and Torgo Nudho ever decided to return home and marry I would give you my blessing.”

“The concept of marriage doesn’t exist in Naath.” She explained.

“Still I wish you both happiness if you ever chose so.” Daenerys replied.

“And I wish the same for you, third time should be a charm.” Missandei quipped which garnered a chuckle from her and almost made her forget her nerves. A sudden knock on the door interrupted their girl talk as Missandei went to answer it. She opened a small seam of the door to speak to the person on the other side.

“It is your intended, Your Grace.”

“Which one?” She asked as she couldn’t help but smirk at the fact she even had to.

“Jon Snow” Missandei answered.

“Let him in.” She directed. Missandei let him through even though it was against her best judgment. Daenerys suddenly felt flush as she almost jumped to stand in front of him. There he was, her nephew in all his glory, that solemn face and shoulder length dark curls. He finally was wearing something other than the dark and dull colors he had preferred at Dragonstone. Fittingly the absence of color reflected his personality but she could hardly blame him from what he had experienced but he abandoned all that for a red and black tunic reflecting the color of their house, the ruling royal family.

All for her.

“If you would excuse us Missandei.” Her closet confidant bowed and left the room leaving her alone with Jon.

“You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Daenerys said breaking the awkward silence as he ogled at her.

“And you let me in anyway, must mean you wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see you.” His voice hoarse as he slowly stepped closer to her.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” He grinned, as he was now face to face with her and leaning in, instinctively she met him halfway as their lips connected. His hand came to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss but she couldn’t have that, so she pulled away from him which left him stricken with grief seemingly. “My hair” she clarified.

“We’ll have enough time for that later.” She assured him hoping to lift his spirits but his face did not brighten as she hoped.

“But not alone.” he lamented.

“Why not speak plainly?”

“What difference would it make, you already know how I feel.”

She shook her head, he could be so frustrating. “It matters to me how you feel.”

“I want you to myself Dany, to belong to me and no one else.” He declared.

His words moved her and though he claimed to not be a poet she knew a man like him his word meant something. She brought a hand to his face, caressing his cheek. “We all want a great many things that we shall never have.”

Jon pulled away from her touch, rubbing his face in frustration as he turned his back on her slowly walking away.

“You can either share me or not have me at all, the choice is yours.”

“You’re as cruel as they all say you are.” He replied coldly.

“My cruelty is nothing compared to yours if you would walk away from me on our wedding day.”

With that he turned and faced her, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I just...”

She closed the distance to give him a semblance of comfort wrapping her hands around his neck, “I know I ask a lot of you Jon, trust me I do but we can’t afford to be selfish. We must put aside our personal feelings for the betterment of our family. You are Rhaegar’s son and so is Aegon, for our family name to live on I must bare a son. For a time I thought that could never come to pass but just as we found each other despite the odds I bled once more.”

He gave no response as he couldn’t even meet her eyes which frustrated her to no end. “So go if you think me just some wanton whore unworthy of your love.” She snapped but before she could drop her hands he held them there as his dark grey eyes met hers. “I want you all to myself and I know that’s selfish of me to say but it’s because I love you, I know that I can’t be selfish with you. All my life I’ve been a bastard wanting more than I could ever have and every time I look at you I’m reminded of that.”

“No man has ever made me feel the way you do. Know that whatever I share with Aegon is out of duty not love.” She professed before their lips met again, this time more sloppy with their tongues dancing. They separated briefly to catch their breaths and knowing it would only escalate from there if they continued. “You know it’s said that Aegon preferred Rhaenys over Visenya, that for every night he spent with his older sister he would spend nine with the younger.”

“And am I Visenya or Rhaenys in this arrangement?”

“Hmmm let’s see, I prefer you in my bed like Rhaenys but only cause you’re quite good with your Valyrian steel sword like Visenya.” She whispered as she eyed his groin wanting to reach out and touch it so she did. He was rock hard just as she suspected. She looked up at him, “And if we’re lucky you might give me a strong son like Maegor as you already have a favorable advantage above the competition.”  
Daenerys began to unbuckle his belt as she felt a rush come over her, wanting his erect memeber filling her mouth. She fell to her knees quickly to undo his breeches before coming face to face with his manhood.

She would have to make this quick she thought.

“How will we know whose child it is?” He questioned.

“I suppose if the child has black hair it’s yours.” She replied as she held him from his base that was covered in black hairs. She stroked the length of him back and forth, loving the feel of the hot muscled skin in her small hands. His face already looking towards the ceiling like he couldn’t bare the feeling but she had only just begun. She licked both hands before she began to stroke him again, making it easier. Once she saw that pearly liquid start to leak from him she pounced taking him into her mouth. Rolling her tongue effortlessly around the tip and her hands massaged his shaft. With each pass of her hands, she shoved his cock down her throat with more fervor. Bobbing her head and each time it hit the back of her throat she began again which only resulted in more spit covering his length.

Yes, sloppy just how she liked.

“Is this why you came to me? She asked but he did not respond as he was still staring at the ceiling. She slapped his cock to get his attention, “Jon” she called. His face was strained, his eyes darker than usual, he started to caresses himself like her slap really hurt him.

“What?”

“I said is this why you came to my room? Did you know I couldn’t be alone with you without sucking your cock?”

“I had my suspicions.” He said arrogantly.

Of course he was arrogant with a cock like that, and she would get to worship it for the rest of her days. So she began to worship the sides, placing small kisses before reaching the end only to work her way back with her wet tongue. Next she worshipped his stones, taking each one in her mouth lathering them with her tongue, as they carried the heir to the Iron Throne if they were lucky. She sucked and sucked and sucked all the while stroking him hoping he would cum soon as their wedding ceremony was probably going to start soon.

“Are you going to cum for me?” She asked.

“Yes” he breathed.

“You want it on my face or my mouth?”

“Your mouth Dany, always your mouth.” So she put her mouth on him, giving him what he wanted but Jon wasn’t satisfied with her mouth he wanted her throat as he thrusted hard. His hips moved forward, fucking her mouth as if it was a cunt giving her no reprieve. She couldn’t breath but he didn’t seem to care as his hands was forcing her down on his cock no doubt messing up her hair. She slapped his thigh, hoping he would let up but he didn’t which left her no choice but to add teeth. He jumped back from her, “Seven hells” Jon belted.

“You were messing up my hair.” She reminded him.

“So you bite my cock?”

“You weren’t listening.”

“I couldn’t hear you with my cock in your mouth.” He quipped.

Daenerys stood up, wiping her mouth as it was covered in spit.

“What are you doing, I didn’t cum yet.” the worry in his voice was amusing she thought.

“You’ll cum later but it’ll be on my terms.”

“But I want to cum now” his tone becoming more assertive.

“That’s too bad.” Daenerys said solemnly knowing he would only grow more angry.

“Missandei, you can come in now, we’re finished here.” She bellowed. The door opened and Jon raced to pick up his breeches hanging around his knees.

“You’re cruel Dany.”

She smiled, “I know.”

They were all gathered in the Sept of Baelor, all the great Lords and Ladies of Westeros. Daario assured her that all preparations had been met. The Seven Kingdoms would soon know what it meant to be under Targaryen rule once again.

Her advisors informed her that weddings were usually a festive affair, she didn’t quite know if what she had in store would could fall under that category. The people will be entertained she imagined and maybe horrified. So as she waited for her turn to walk the aisle, her nerves returned knowing all those nobles would be watching her, judging her but she was a dragon and dragons do not scare easy if at all.

“It’s time.” Ser Barristan said as he hooked an arm around hers. She had no father to give her away and the closest thing she had to one was Ser Barristan, he had known and protected her family before she was born and now he was protecting her. She considered Jorah but she was sure he would probably view it as a slight considering his affection for her and what he was to see later in the Sept, his pride would suffer enough.  
As the large doors opened and all eyes turned to her she took confident strides knowing what awaited her at the end of the walk. She wore a black silk gown, with three hundred dark red rubies sewn into her strapless bodice, covering her from her chest to her hips. She wanted to honor her brother Rhaegar as it was his sons she was marrying. When he fell at the Trident so did her family. The three hundred rubies, though an extravagance represented the years the Targaryens ruled from the Iron Throne. The red trimmings that decorated the dress were small dragons with three heads of course, which was sure to catch the eyes of all the gathered. She had no need for a pure white gown she was no maiden and the people would know that for certain once the ceremony was over. So as she reached the dias she noticed both Aegon and Jon standing on opposite sides of each other. It seemed Aegon knew to wear the colors of their house, but as she studied him closer his clothes seemed to have a shimmering effect as the sun shone through the windows. He was graceful and flamboyant no doubt, the sash that he wore over his shoulder had a giant golden dragon etched on it.

Above them on a higher step was the High Septon or the High Sparrow as they called him. His influence in the city had grown quite a bit according to Varys, he had imprisoned two false Queens, one for incest which was ironic now that he would be publicly proclaiming for one. Of course by knife point which Daario was happy to acquiesce but what was the difference, she would gain everything with fear if that’s what she had to do.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” The old man announced. Both Jon and Aegon rushed to her side taking turns cloaking her, as if her ornate braids weren’t heavy enough. He began to wrap their hands in ribbon, with each of her hands wrapped up with one of her betrothed. “In the sight of the Seven I hereby seal these three souls binding them as one for eternity, look upon each other and say the words.”

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.” All three of them said in union.

“I am theirs” Daenerys pledged.  
“And she is mine” Jon and Aegon declared, and she could sense the tension between them.

“From this day until the end of my days.” They finished together. Jon was the first one to bring her in for a kiss, and he was such a good kisser which she had to credit his wicked tongue and pouty lips. Not to be outdone Aegon grabbed her by the neck next, though he wasn’t as bold to stick his tongue in her mouth but the kiss was wet and lusty all the same.

Daenerys felt the heat traveling through her body but she knew there was more to do first so she turned to address the crowd. “Lords and Ladies of Westeros I know this is not a sight you’re accustomed to but it is the new reality you must come to accept. All is right in the world once again as House Targaryen rules from the Iron Throne. You either live in my new world or die in your old one.”

“You’re a harlot, an abomination in the sight of the gods, nothing more.” She heard from behind her, undoubtedly the High Sparrow had begun to speak again without her permission.

“Daario we don’t need his tongue anymore, please do away with it.” She commanded.

“With pleasure my Queen.” Her captain stuck his favorite dagger in the old man’s mouth, the Myrish stiletto with the golden hilt decorated with a wanton woman. Gasps filled the room as the High Sparrow began to yell which she had no idea was possible without a tongue.

She turned to face the crowd once more, studying their perturbed faces “And if there’s any other objections I ask that you reconsider your position and acknowledge there is only one Queen in Westeros.” She threatened making sure to eye Margaery Tyrell and Arianne Martell. Dany continued on, “and her name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and I have two husbands who will be my consorts, the sons of my brother Rhaegar. Aegon Targaryen and Jaehaerys Targaryen, any who resist this...well behold the fate of those who defied us.”

She gestured to Grey Worm giving him a silent command, as he climbed the steps to walk past them and pull the rope that hung from the rafters. When he pulled the rope seven bodies appeared hanging from the seven giant stone statues that decorated the Sept of Baelor.


	3. Unholy Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joined in unholy matrimony, unlike anything the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The threesome that was promised. I guess this chapter is a bit dark but what’s even considered dark anymore. If you’re familiar with my other stories it shouldn’t be jarring. Anyways hope you enjoy ;)

The public executions had elicited large gasps and some screams from the gathered. She could hardly blame them she had reduced their gods to nothing but gallows, perhaps the gods favored her as she had the honor of knowing a flamboyant Tyroshi sellsword who lived to do her bidding and she bid him to procure the Tyroshi strangle device that her father used to kill Brandon Stark. The more they struggled the more they suffered and what was life if not a struggle. She had fought all her life, everything taken away from her by treacherous thieves and that’s what they all were. The Lannisters, the Baratheons, even the Starks.

Her poor Jon, raised by his family’s enemies, forced to live the life of a bastard. Even now seeing Jon’s sister Sansa in the crowd of nobles infuriated her to no end. Jon spoke of how she never acknowledged him when they were children, treating him as if he was less than her but in truth he was a prince, her brother’s son.

“Jon” she called. He came from behind to stand by her side, “Yes, my Queen.”

“I’m overdressed, unburden me.” She urged him, and he eagerly complied working at the ties at the back of her bodice. It was tight fitting as she wanted to over exaggerate her cleavage, so she was quite relieved as it came undone. She made sure to wear no small clothes as she had no need for them. So as her wedding dress dropped so did any sense of propriety she had before. A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths was a dull affair and she had already met and surpassed that number, and if nothing else she was the Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea. So she would fuck out in the open for all to see with no shame. All her life she had been called beautiful, for a long time now she has known the effects she had on men, even now as the high lords watched with their wives they could hardly take their eyes away.

She stepped out of the discarded dress, “Aegon would you do something about this, I think we’ll need all the room we can get.”

“What is the meaning of this?” the man she knew as Mace Tyrell said daring to approach the steps. Two Unsullied stopped him in his path.

“I thought it was obvious, I plan to bed my husbands in the sight of the gods.”

“Are you completely mad?” He shouted.

Daenerys began to seethe trying to keep the dragon from waking, her blood was hot and it wasn’t murder she wanted. One of the Unsullied soldiers came to hit him in his large torso with the spear which brought the Lord of Highgarden to his knees.

“I do hate when people call me that, do try to remember that, I’m feeling quite merciful today.”

Men rushed to his side helping him up as another man approached, “I’m no stranger to flesh and he certainly was no friend of mine.” The man said as he pointed at the statue of the Crone from which Varys hung from. “But is all this necessary?” He questioned.

She considered his question wanting to answer him truthfully, “Littlefinger is it?”

The man dipped his head confirming her suspicion.

“None of this is necessary but I chose to do it because I am the Queen, if my will is for all the gathered lords and ladies to watch my nephews fuck me then it will be done.” She pondered aloud which seemed to only disturb him more which delighted her.

“Of course you can try to leave but my Unsullied have surrounded the Sept and if by some miracle you got past them my Dothraki would cut you down.”

Daenerys dropped to her knees facing the crowd seeing if anyone dared look her in the eye and though the prospect of being kneeled down for an extended period of time on the marble floor gave her pause she thought it fitting. The Queen bending the knee in sight of the gods only it wasn’t their blessing she asked for but that of her nephews. House Targaryen must live on and the only way that would happen is if she bared Aegon and Jon a child. Her last living kin, her nephews, Rhaegar had left them behind in her care and she would take care of them in Targaryen fashion. Daenerys would do her duty to her family and let nephews breed her.

She held both of her hands out feeling for both of them. Aegon to her left and Jon to her right. “Are you going to keep your Queen waiting or are you going to pull out your cocks?” Daenerys asked crudely. She began to rub both of them through their breeches, trying to get them ready as soon as possible.

Jon was the quickest to expose himself, perhaps he was still upset how she left him wanting earlier. She couldn’t wait to have him back in her mouth and by the looks of it he felt the same. He was already fully erect, the redness and veins of his length made her think his cock was very angry with her. She began to stroke him slowly trying to calm him but soon she became distracted as Aegon’s hand reached over her body to her spread legs landing right on her clit. It was a surprise but a pleasant one, she thought maybe he would stand idly by as she pleasured Jon but he reached for what he wanted and dragons took what they wanted, and apparently Aegon wanted her pussy on his lips. He was rubbing it then bringing those fingers to his mouth and repeated those actions. Jon bent over to kiss her lips roughly, bringing his thumb in her mouth and slapping her. “Did you forget about me? You owe me.” He reminded her.

She could not have Jon commanding her in front of everybody so she turned away from him taking Aegon’s cock into her mouth instead. She had been gathering up spit in her mouth so when she wrapped her lips around the head she took a good portion of his length in her mouth first pass. His hands were now locked behind his back, unlike Jon who had no restraint earlier messing up all of Missandei’s hard work. Jon was wild while Aegon was obedient and gracious, she could tell by the way his hips softly swayed forward he enjoyed her affections. Just when she had found a rhythm Jon pulled her way from his brother with two hands wrapped around her throat. His cock bumped against her nose before he was pushing down on the base to guide it within to her mouth. Jon was handling her roughly how she usually liked but him overpowering her would likely send the wrong message. Before she could act Aegon was pulling her back to him, “I think the lady has made it known what she wants.”

“You have no idea what she wants, what she craves, what she needs...” Jon replied harshly. This she knew would only grow more troublesome if she didn’t handle it properly now, “You boys don’t have to argue, when you both get to share me.” She said trying to calm them but there was only one way to truly calm them when their blood gets this hot, they needed their release. Daenerys began to stroke their cocks simultaneously before she started switching back and forth between them sucking them off. The lewd sounds filling the room, she almost forgot hundreds were watching including her Old Bear, her captain, and her Lord Commander. Any hint of shame was overrun by lust. She tried to put it to the back of her mind focusing on her nephews’ pleasure, she looked up at each of them as she engulfed them continuously. Jon and Aegon fondled one breast each, kneading them, rolling her nipples in their hands. She always wanted bigger breasts but all the men she had been with seemed to never complain.

Almost absentmindedly she found herself focused on Jon’s pleasure solely, ignoring Aegon completely as her two hands wrapped around Jon tight, twisting and pulling as she left a trail of spit on the side of his length. “You like it messy don’t you Jon?” She whispered looking him deep into his eyes before smacking his cock against her tongue and lips. “You know me so well.” Jon told her. She turned her head looking at Aegon, “Keep stroking it.” Daenerys encouraged and he did not dare disobey her, she couldn’t have him softening up.

Jon began misbehaving again bringing both his hands to the side of her head, rocking back and forth to the depths of her tight throat. She had one hand holding him at the base while the other wrapped around his thigh.

“Such a good little whore my aunt is.” He murmured as he gave her a reprieve. She appreciated the gesture although she didn’t need it so she found herself sucking on Aegon’s stones while his erection pointed upwards on his navel. She massaged the shaft underhanded while her tongue lathered his sack. She rubbed her face in it, working her tongue furiously up and down, till she was taking him in her mouth once again. Aegon watched her intently, biting down on his bottom lip. He lowered his head, kissing her in the process not caring for all the spit she had around her mouth. His tongue circled around hers as they exchanged spit, and everytime they would slightly separate he returned to lay a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I need to be fucked.” She moaned. Daenerys looked at the cock currently in her hand and imagined it filling her whole. For her first encounter with Aegon he did not disappoint in the slightest. He was almost as big as Jon. _Almost. She _looked to her right and there stood Jon still working himself over, enjoying the sight in front of him. “Which one of you will have the honor of fucking me first?” She wondered how would they decide fairly, she knew she couldn’t be able to choose as it would only serve to cause a divide between her husbands.

“They can flip for the honor.” Daario suggested who had the closest seat in the Sept. He approached them even closer, presenting a golden dragon, “Heads or tails?” Her captain asked.

“Tails” Aegon quickly responded leaving Jon with heads. Daario flicked the coin in the air, letting it land on the floor. When she examined it she saw the dragon side up and smiled at Aegon. “Looks like the gods have decided.” She mused, she checked Jon’s face and he couldn’t even hide his displeasure of the result. She would do her best to return a smile to his face or a semblance of one so she placed both of her hands on his hips beckoning him to join her on the ground. Jon sat back on his haunches as Daenerys faced him bent over, presenting Aegon with her backside. She knew both of her holes her were open for exploration but she needed her cunt filled right now, not her ass, there would be time for that later.

The audience grew restless as the groaning only got louder, “Foreign whore!” She heard somebody yell.

“She’s madder than her father.” Another exclaimed.

“The gods will strike us down for bearing witness to this heresy.” Someone else warned.

“And my Unsullied will strike you down if you don’t. I may be many things, a foreign whore and a mad Queen among them but I am a Queen nonetheless and my word is law.” It was not their gods they should fear, it seemed they still did not understand that she was their god now. If Tyrion was the god of tits and wine as he so often jested then she was the goddess of cocks and cum because that is what she would be filled with soon enough and if she was lucky she would bare a child. She recalled that one of the aspects of the Seven was the Mother which represented mercy, peace, fertility as well as childbirth, it was often also referred to as the strength of women. The dragons were her strength as the Mother of Dragons so peace and mercy were things she could not abide by which is why Cersei hung from that particular statue. There was meaning behind everybody that hung from those statues, not far from where Cersei hung were her brothers, the Kingslayer, renowned warrior hung from the Warrior, Tyrion who had escaped his father’s justice now hung from the Father which represented divine justice. Varys, the spider and master of whisperers hung from the Crone which represented wisdom and foresight, for all his knowledge he did not foresee his fate, the man Qyburn had created the monster Robert Strong also known as the Mountain hung from the Smith and the Stranger respectively. The one that gave her pause was Myrcella Baratheon, often the innocent suffer in wars and this one was no different, the little girl Arianne Martell conspired to make Queen hung from the Maiden.

She took her mind away from more depressing matters to the tasks at hand which was Jon’s cock in her mouth and Aegon’s cock in her cunt. She already felt him prodding around back there, rubbing her slit, she even felt moisture that wasn’t her own dripping down both her holes. She was penetrated but it wasn’t his cock, two fingers maybe three, all she knew that it felt good as she let out a small whimper. She gripped the base of Jon’s cock firmly in one hand while the other sank its nails into his firm butt and pulled him closer to her. Daenerys sucked her nephew with vigor, hoping he wouldn’t be too angry with her because of the outcome of the coin toss and if he was, he would only take it out on her cunt and honestly the inclination excited her.

Then a crazy thought crossed her mind.

“Put it in already Aegon.” She said even though her eyes were on Jon. Her solemn faced nephew no more, as he gritted his teeth. She felt Aegon push inside of her which elicited a moan from her, he began thrusting slow, measured strokes not too shallow but not too deep and though it felt good it bored her. She wanted to be used and abused, she wanted all the men who were watching to go wild with lust seeing her be a wanton whore. Brothels all over the East already had whores dressing as her and after today she was sure the ones in King’s Landing would follow suit.

“Fuck me harder.” She begged trying to egg both of her nephews on. He kept a firm grip on her waist and slapped her ass every time he pushed forward. She whimpered and buried her head into Jon’s lap, but submitting to Aegon.

He was now losing himself it seemed, “You have such a tight little pussy” he complimented as she brought a hand to one of her ass cheeks to spread it wide. “Yes, yes, yes yes, yes, yes!” She cried, loving how fast he was now pounding her flesh with abandon. She could hardly focus on the cock in her face. Jon just continued to stroke himself as she lazily sucked his balls. Holding both in her mouth at a time, gripping them, bringing them to a solid shape so she could suck harder.

“You’re so fucking deep.” Daenerys told him knowing all the words she said inflamed Jon. She thought for a second that maybe she was being too cruel but right when she felt that Jon spit on her face and wrapped two hands around her neck pulling her up and forcing his cock into her mouth. He pushed down on her head with both hands, she struggled, gagging on his throbbing member as Jon relentlessly rutted upwards. If that wasn’t bad enough Aegon’s hand was placed at the back of her neck, pushing her down as well as if he wasn’t satisfied with the arch in her back. He suddenly pulled out and a tongue quickly came in replacement and if he continued she would cum on his tongue. His fingers were back at it again accompanied by his tongue, back and forth his tongue went licking the seams, she felt it pass her forbidden hole once or twice. She felt her backside clench just at the thought of something much bigger going near there and then she came so hard but she still wanted more.

Daenerys decided she could wait no longer, she needed that hole filled and Jon Snow seemed a man ready for the task. She slightly added teeth knowing Jon would take the hint and pushed a hand in the middle of Aegon’s chest to get him to give her space. “I want both of you at the same time.” She said with a measure of shyness, biting her index finger. Dany pushed Aegon back so he was laid down on the dais as she came to straddle his hips. Slowly she sunk down on him “I want you to fill me with your seed Aegon and don’t you dare let it leak out.” She ordered. She gestured with an index finger for Jon to join the fray, “and you Jon Snow I want in my ass.”

Aegon wasted no time rutting up into her chasing his own end. He wanted to be the one to breed her first, and if her memory served her well fifteen of the sixteen Targaryen kings were direct descendants of Rhaenys and Aegon.

But where would that leave Jon, would his son end up taking the throne from her heirs with Aegon like Maegor did with Aenys’ sons. Targaryen fighting Targaryen is something she wouldn’t stand for as it was the reason her house became so weak over the centuries. Maybe she was thinking too much, she should just focus on that fact that both of her holes were filled and she was content.

“You feel that?”

“Yeah”

“My cock sliding in and out of you.”

He prodded further, “You want to cum all over it?” Aegon whispered in her ear. His arms were wrapped around the small of her back, holding her there as their skin slapped together. Daenerys nodded as best as she could but the way Jon was taking her ass made it difficult to speak. He was mounting her as if he was as much a beast as his direwolf Ghost.

“Oh gods that’s deep!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. Aegon tried to hush her up with his kisses, cooing her with niceties but Jon treated her exactly like she wanted, like a bitch.

“Use me” she moaned and her mouth stayed open as Jon cared nothing about how tight her orifice was or how much he was hurting her. She wondered if he had intentions of spilling in her ass to spite her. The hole was so tight even as she tried to prepare it days ahead. Nothing could replicate a cock penetrating her forbidden hole especially one as formidable as her Jon.

“I’m so full Jon.”

“I know baby, you’re so tight I don’t want to stop but I’ll cum soon if I don’t.” He admitted. She couldn’t have him wasting a perfectly good load of his seed in her ass. She needed Aegon to fill her so Jon could have her next. Dany grinded down as best she could, she barely had any agency with how her nephews were using her body. One in her cunt and one in her arse, working together towards one common goal, her pleasure. She loved every minute of it and if that made her a whore then that is what she would continue to be with impunity.

“Ugh”

The groan she heard from beneath her and the spurts she felt inside her signaled Aegon had finally had his release and still he kept up his movements no matter how weak they may be. She felt Jon pull out of her ass, he grabbed her by her elbows picking her up off Aegon. He was holding her around his chiseled frame, she could look him face to face like this which was a change of pace usually she always had to look up at him since he was taller and her eye-line only reached his chest. She met his gaze hesitantly knowing that all her teasing would come to an end. When she met his eye-line, Jon’s face was inconspicuous and his eyes remained dark. “Where do you want me?” She asked.

“Right here in my arms.” He answered. They had never done it this way before as it would be taxing on his body if he were to take her standing. His arms were just below the back of her knees as he was able to grip himself and push inside of her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as their sexes began to collide. She was sliding down his length, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Each snap of his hips was powerful burying his cock inside of Daenerys. Her slick channel acquiesced each stroke, allowing him to come and go as he pleased. The resounding squelches was whatever left of Aegon’s cum she mused as every inch of his Jon’s cock forced its way into her depths, searching for her breaking point. “You’re making me leak all over you.” She bemoaned.

“I love it when you leak all over me Dany, that face you make when you cum all over your nephew’s cock.” Jon expressed quietly. Their shared words weren’t for Aegon to hear, or the bystanders that had the honor of witnessing everything that happened.

“I want it to be you.” She whispered to him. “I want your seed to take hold and grow inside me.” Daenerys confessed.

“Me too.” He said in agreement.

“So fill me, then fuck your cum even deeper inside of me before filling me again.” Daenerys said wantonly, barely able to recognize her own voice as it almost sounded like a plea and she never wanted to beg for anything ever again. Begging had made Viserys mad, and as a Queen she was used to getting what she wanted, for she was a conqueror.

She soon felt her other nephew come from behind to push his cock in her arse while Jon still pummeled away at her snatch. Her nephews were conquering her wholly but only cause she willed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got another story in the works, a Dominatrix Dany, it’s a Modern AU so expect that in the coming week or so as well as an update on ‘Till Only the Dragon Remains. Also might do a series of one shots of Jon making the eight but that’ll be 2020 more than likely.


End file.
